In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) is a medical condition affecting many people worldwide. CTS is commonly believed to result from a combination of factors. One of such factors often involves extensive computer keyboard use. Resultantly, whether at workplace, at school and/or at home, many computer keyboard users are advised to adjust their surroundings, reduce stress on hands/wrists, position themselves properly and/or perform hands/wrists exercises. Similarly, at least due to potential reduction in worker productivity, many corporations are now taking action, such as modifying/replacing work equipment and/or changing work operations, in order to reduce occurrences of CTS. Although such advice and/or action have been somewhat effective, many people still suffer from CTS.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one and/or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.